User talk:BrodiKazzard
Hi Hellooo, I'm the Minister for Foreign Affairs and Immigration from the Student's Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko, also based in NSW and I'm just dropping by to say hi. So, HI :) Leenablez 10:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Relations with Anpix To set up an alliance or someother diplomatic relation with [[The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix|'The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix']], feel free to write something on this page regarding this, or just say hi! BrodiKazzard 09:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alliance with LBP To Indorser BrodiKazzard of Kazzardist Republic of Anpix: I'm,as the representation of Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros,accepts the Arrangement of yours to have alliance between our two countries,Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros and Kazzardist Republic of Anpix. I hope this Alliance will be bring a better future between our two countries, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman, President of Los Bay Petros Minister of Foreign Affairs Friendship with the Kingdom of Wyvern Hello BrodiKazzard. I have received your request for foreign relations between the Kingdom of Wyvern and the Kazzardist Republic of Anpix. Unfortunately, due to legislation in the Kingdom of Wyvern, an alliance is impossible. We can, however, accept a friendship between our micronations. QuentinWyvern 15:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Micronational friendship from: Kyng Fyrst, Slinky Empyre to: User:BrodiKazzard, Anpix :I thank you very much for this offer and opportunity. The Slinky Empyre has a strong and respected tradition of friendship and diplomacy, and we consider it a privilege to accept this request for relations by establishing the Anpixualite-Slinky friendship today, August 23, 2010. I am looking forward to working together with the Kazzardist Republic and its citizens. Let us know how I or the Slinky Empyre can be of any assistance to your country. Thank you again, my friend. Blessings! –Kyng Fyrst 18:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Alliance The Kingdom of Istoria would like to be allies with you. Please tell me your answer as soon as possible. M.J.K. 21:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Alliance Well, to inform you, when we are at a war, & we ask our allies to join, we always let our allies choose if they want to join us in a war or not Re: Alliance With Yabloko Hello, Yabloko gladly accepts your request for an alliance between the Kazzardist Republic of Anpix the Student's Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko. Would you like me to send you a treaty to be signed or leave it informally? By the way, welcome to the community, fellow New South Wales person. Leenablez 09:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) My response is... I, the president of Resoria, is glad that you have suggested an alliance with the Republic of Resoria, and I will gladly accept your request. Please respond to me when you have the time or chance to do so. 12zaPziP 13:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance We will be happy to have an alliance with your nation but one thing you need to know is I am not the Overlord but the Secretary General Rsmall1413 14:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) WMA As official recruiter for the World Micronation Alliance we invite you to join. Please leave a message on our talk page or email me at warcouncil@gmx.com Yabloko The treaty would include recognition, military and terms of violation. We can still be allies without having signed a treaty, however Yabloko prefers to have them. If you give me an e-mail address I can send you a draft treaty that you can edit/add to, or send me an e-mail at yabloko@diplomats.com and I will reply. Leenablez 05:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, but has/did anything happen regarding this? : Aldrich Lucas talk 08:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Foreign Relations Greetings, The Republic of Westland would be honoured to open diplomatic relations with The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix. We can open diplomatic relations as soon as possible. Regards, President Adam Millard Westlandian 20:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Monderan Relations Saluton! Mondero would be delighted to open diplomatic relations with other new semi-neutral micronations. Accepted! I'd be pleased to hear moar concerning your micronation and interaction with ours. Quintusπ talk aka Trip Rallior, Monderan Prime Minister at 17:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply from Rukora Hello, Thank you for opening relations with Rukora. Please tell us what sort of relations you have in mind (Formal, Informal, Other?). We hope your nation has a good future. Best Regards, Tom Turner 13:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re-reply from Mondero Would you mind continuing this conversation over email? We could hammer out the details. Quintusπ talk aka Trip Rallior, Monderan Prime Minister at 22:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Second Reply from Rukora Thank you for opening formal relations with Rukora. We hope that our nations can become good allies in the future. Third Reply from Mondero Shall we continue diplomacy and alliance talk via email? Quintusπ talk aka Trip Rallior, Monderan Prime Minister at 23:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Request for Alliance The Principality of Optima wishes to establish an alliance with your nation. If you are interested, please email me at lunchtime.samurai (at) gmail (dot) com. Attention Do you want to join in a war as an ally? here's a perfect opportunity: Atlantis Civil War click the link for more info Help Me!!! Help Me!!! My enemies in the Fraternal War are able to exterminate me!! As an ally, please help me to ensure Istoria's survival. -His Royal Sir, King Max Kasbar